


Her Favorite Color Was Blue

by thekatthatbarks



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Get Together, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9254639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekatthatbarks/pseuds/thekatthatbarks
Summary: Sakura found herself becoming distracted as blonde strands danced in the wind as Ino moved. They swirled around like they were silk ribbons. Sakura met her eyes and the blue was suddenly so striking to her that she lost her train of thought.





	

Sakura was barely seven when it all started. Ino had befriended her and gave her confidence she’d never experienced before. She was her first friend and Sakura could never imagine letting her go. Ino was beautiful and fearless. She was courageous and spoke up for her friends. She stood up to anyone that bullied Sakura and protected her. Sakura always found herself in awe of her new friend. She wondered if she could ever be as amazing as Ino.

***

They were fourteen and had finally moved past the whole _Rivalry for Sasuke’s heart_ fiasco. There was still a bit of tension there, but Sakura knew they would eventually get rid of that too. Ino was important to Sakura and ever since she’d pushed her away she regretted it. Ino had helped her so much when she was younger, helped her be proud of herself. Now that she was asking _Sakura_ for help, Sakura was determined to do all she could for her.

Sakura was ahead of Ino in the medical training, but Ino was doing her best to catch up though it didn’t come as natural to her. Sakura talked her through the steps again and tried to give her advice as Ino’s hands hovered over a dead fish.

Then, she saw Ino smile. She glanced down at the fish thinking she’d made progress but she hadn’t. Ino’s smile was soft and she didn’t look at Sakura as she spoke. She told her, “You’ve really grown, haven’t you, Sakura? You’re amazing that this stuff comes so natural to you.”

Sakura felt her heart skip a beat and her face warm. But she tried to not think anything of it and replied in a quiet voice, “Thank you, Ino.”

***  
They were exchanging blows in a training ground. Neither of them held anything back and it reminded Sakura of when they were twelve and in the Chunnin Exams. So much had changed since then. _She_ had changed so much since then.

They were working on their taijutsu and practicing without chakra to make it fair to Ino. Sakura still had the upper hand, but Ino held her ground and managed to land her own strikes against her. Sakura found herself becoming distracted as blonde strands danced in the wind as Ino moved. They swirled around like they were silk ribbons. Sakura met her eyes and the blue was suddenly so striking to her that she lost her train of thought. It resulted in Ino hitting her right across the face.

Sakura fell to the ground from the blow and Ino quickly came to her side. Sakura grabbed at her face, knowing she’d probably broken her nose. She groaned as Ino knelt by her side. “Idiot! I only swung so hard because I knew you could dodge it! I didn’t mean to hit you that hard.”

Instead of fixing it herself, because Ino wouldn’t stop apologizing, she let Ino do it. Her hands hovered for a second over Sakura’s face before pinching Sakura’s nose and snapping it into place. Sakura looked at her when she was done and Ino gave her a small smile. “Sorry, I can’t do anything about all of the blood.”

Sakura shook her head and sat up. “It’s fine.”

But Ino had run over to her pack and when she came back, she had a water bottle and a rag. “Actually I have this, so this could work.”

Sakura made a move to grab it, but Ino just held it out of her reach. “No, let me.”

Sakura sighed, but let Ino dab at her face. Ino was just inches away from her and Sakura was painfully aware of it. She could still smell that faint scent of flowers on her even under all the sweat. The brilliant blue that had gotten her into this mess was a breath away. Sakura found herself mesmerized by her eyes again. She personally didn’t like how Ino wore her bangs because they hid away part of that blue. She reached out almost subconsciously and brushed the blonde out of Ino’s face and tucked it behind her ear.

Ino looked up at her in surprise and stopped wiping at Sakura’s face. Sakura realized what she had done and felt her cheeks redden as she met Ino’s eyes. In the back of her mind, she hoped Ino wouldn’t be able to tell through all the blood. She blurted out an excuse, “Just trying to make sure your hair doesn’t get in your way.”

Ino smiled at her with a slight nod and went back to work. But Sakura could tell she kept glancing at her eyes even though Sakura had taken to staring at a blade of glass until it combusted. 

That plan didn’t work either, though, because now she was very aware of every touch from Ino. Her hands held her face gently as she mumbled under her breath about the blood not coming off like she had thought it would. She was straddling one of Sakura’s legs for better access and Sakura could feel how her legs burned against her thigh. It made Sakura feel lightheaded and she tried to get herself to calm down. _What was wrong with her?_

Eventually Ino pulled away with a shrug. “That’s better. But you’ll still have to go wash yourself off before we go out to eat later.”

Sakura merely nodded and tried to pull away from her. “Thanks, Ino.”

***  
She didn’t take it for what it was until months later. They had all been out eating barbeque with the guys and Sakura found herself more agitated by the second.

Ino giggled and raised an eyebrow at Sai. “You’d like me to model for you?”

Sai nodded with a smile. “Yes, it would be very helpful. Your eyes are a very beautiful blue. I wonder if I could get the color right.”

Sakura tuned them out and glared down at the food instead. When she’d first introduced Sai to Ino, she’d been angry that Sai hadn’t insulted her the same way he’d done her. She never told him, but it had always bothered her when he called her _ugly_. Now he used it more as a joke, but it hadn’t been that way at first. It also didn’t help that she’d always been a little _jealous_ of Ino. She was gorgeous and no one could deny it, not even the socially inept Sai. Her hair was long and beautiful. It looked like golden silk. Just as Sai had pointed out, her eyes were a breathtaking blue. Her skin was soft and almost pink. She had curves from her breast to her hips and long legs. 

Right now, though, Sakura wasn’t feeling bitter about any of those things. There was a pain in her stomach that twisted like a blade and she couldn’t put a finger on where it came from. All she knew was that watching Sai and Ino just made it worse. 

Maybe she was just missing Sasuke. Though, a part of her knew that wasn’t it. She still thought about him from time to time and wished he’d come home, but it wasn’t like when she was a naïve twelve-year-old. The crush that she’d thought was _true love_ had dulled and she just wanted her old teammate back.

She tried to get her mind off it and turned to Naruto and Shikamaru who were arguing about something. It worked for a while until Sai called out to her. “Hey, Sakura.”

She looked over at him reluctantly. _At least he said Sakura._ “What, Sai?”

“That painting I was doing for you, I’m almost finished with it. But I wanted to ask you what your favorite color was?”

“Blue,” Sakura answered without thinking and even glanced at Ino. Realizing she’d done it, she quickly looked away.

Sai nodded and turned back to Ino, but she was staring at Sakura confused. “It’s red.”

Sakura glanced at her, wishing her heart wouldn’t beat so erratically in her chest. “No, it’s _blue_.”

Ino argued with her and Sakura wondered why she even cared so much. “It’s been red since we were little.”

Sakura sighed and looked away from her. “Well, things change, Ino.”

Ino didn’t say anything in response and Sakura could feel the whole table glancing between the two of them. A minute passed and Shikamaru casually changed the subject, making the tension drop. But Sakura could still feel it under her skin, especially because she could feel Ino casting curious glances her way. 

She stayed there a few more minutes longer, before standing up and fishing money out of her pouch. “Hey, I’m sorry, guys. But I have some things to do. I’ll see you later.”

Sakura didn’t wait for anyone to reply before throwing the money down on the table. She walked away from the table and headed towards the training ground to take her frustrations out on a poor field. She wasn’t jealous of Ino. No, she was jealous of _Sai_.

***  
_We are just friends._ Sakura’s heart pounded against her chest as she ran. She had to remind herself to not put too much chakra in her feet and break the ground with how hard she was sprinting. She was still tense from the battle and hyperaware of her surroundings. But she also felt distracted with just one thought on her mind as she searched through all the shinobi. _Ino_.

Sasuke and Naruto were fine. She’d made sure of it. They were both going to make a full recovery and the back of her mind was already working through plans for prosthetic arms for them both. But after dropping them off in a medical tent to rest, she really couldn’t spare any more energy for them. Her eyes looked from vest to vest, looking for green with long blonde hair blowing against it. Sakura’s heart rate began to pick up more and she tried to calm down. _Dammit. Where was she?_

She spotted Choji and Shikamaru walking together and ran over to them. If anyone would know it would be them. She tried not to become worried that she clearly wasn’t with them. When she reached them, she grabbed Choji’s sleeve. “Hey, Choji! Where’s Ino? Is she alright?”

He looked at her a little startled, but then pointed behind her at a medical tent. He gave her a small smile. “She’s okay, Sakura. She just went in there. I think she was going to help with patients.”

Sakura nodded and turned to leave, but then realized how horrible she was being. They were her friends, too. She looked back to them with a sigh. “I’m sorry, guys. I should’ve checked with you. Are _you_ two alright? Any injuries or low chakra? I –“

Shikamaru cut her off with a wave of his hand and a lopsided smile. “We’re fine, Sakura. Go find Ino.”

She glanced at Choji and he shared the same expression and nodded at her. Sakura grinned and waved at them both. “Thank you!”

When she reached the tent, she stepped inside and scanned the room for Ino. She found her near the back and stepped towards her. But then she saw who Ino was leaned over. She instantly felt worried but there was also a selfish pain that twisted at her insides. She tried to catch her breath as she walked over to them and put a smile on her face.

She looked at Sai on the bed first because she _did_ care about him and wanted to know if he was injured badly. But he was fine. He had a burn on his arm, but from what Sakura could see that was the worst of it.

They both looked up at her when she reached them and she avoided looking Ino in the eye. She’d checked before they noticed her. _Ino was perfectly fine._ The relief from it almost knocked her off her feet. 

She kept her eyes on Sai as Ino’s hands hovered over his arm. “Hey, Sai, how’re you?”

He gave her a tired smile. “Just a burn. After Ino-chan heals it, I’ll go back out there to help where I can.”

_Ino-chan._ Sakura finally looked at her and Ino was already staring at her. When she caught her eye, Ino looked back to Sai’s arm. She asked her, “Sakura, are _you_ alright? All I’ve been hearing since they declared this over is that you and your knuckleheads kicked ass.”

Sakura laughed, though she didn’t think it sounded genuine. “Yeah, Ino, I’m fine. Though, I can’t say the same for Naruto and Sasuke. They’re both missing an arm now.”

They looked at her in surprise and she sighed, thinking of her teammates. “They’ll be okay.”

A couple minutes later and Ino was done with Sai’s arm. He smiled at her and nodded to Sakura before leaving the tent. Sakura watched him go turned back to Ino a second later. But before she could blink, Ino already had her arms wrapped around her.

Ino held her closely and Sakura hugged her back just as tight. Sakura gripped her fingers in Ino’s jacket and had an arm wrapped around her waist to pull her close. _We are just friends._

Ino breathed out near her ear and Sakura fought down a shiver. “I’m really glad you’re okay, Sakura. I was worried.”

“Me too, Ino,” Sakura replied, not telling her Ino had plagued her mind through the entire war and she’d found it difficult to concentrate not knowing if she was alright. _We are just friends._

Ino pulled away from her and Sakura forced herself to loosen her hold. Ino smiled at her and Sakura felt a warmth in her chest. She smiled back, happy that she hadn’t lost her favorite shade of blue. 

_We are just friends._  
***

Sakura looked to her left at the beautiful woman lying next to her in the field of flowers. She’d come to help Ino pick them and they were currently taking a break. Her hair was flying up with the breeze and she looked so peaceful surrounded by all the flowers.

Sakura bit her lip, but tried to build up the nerve to ask her, “Are you okay, Ino?” 

Ino glanced away from the clouds and to her with a small smile. “Yes. Why?”

Sakura looked up at the sky, finding the blue just _not right_. She told her simply, “The divorce.”

She expected Ino’s expression to falter or at least sadden, but it didn’t. When she looked back to her Ino was back to smiling up at the sky contently. “I’m fine, Sakura.”

Sakura nodded slightly, not knowing what to say. They laid there for a while in silence and then Ino said, “It was my idea.”

Sakura stared at her in surprise and Ino sighed. “He thought he was in love with me. But he wasn’t and I needed to explain that to him. We loved each other, a comfortable kind of love. But it wasn’t exciting or thrilling. Hearts didn’t race and we didn’t make each other feel lightheaded with just a look. My touch didn’t make his skin burn and…I didn’t miss him as much as I should have when he was away. I knew he felt the same way. So, I let him go so he could experience that with someone. He understood, but he was still hurt.”

Sakura tried to process it all in her mind. It was all so familiar and she felt a fluttering her stomach. Before she could respond, Ino asked her with a tight voice, “I mean isn’t that what you feel with Sasuke?”

Sakura looked over at her confused. “Sasuke?”

Ino snorted. “Yeah, Sakura, your _husband_.”

“Oh.” Sakura thought about it and laughed softly under her breath. “No, I don’t.”

Ino’s eyebrows pulled together and she asked her with surprised eyes, “But Sasuke –“

“Sasuke and I aren’t in love,” Sakura cut her off. “We never have been.”

She could feel the unasked question in the air and told her, “Sarada isn’t mine. She’s just Sasuke’s. He asked me to take care of her. Our marriage is only one of convenience.”

Ino’s shock was practically vibrating off her and she cursed, “That _bastard_.”

Sakura couldn’t help but laugh with a nod. “Yeah, Sasuke has his faults. But Sarada is better off with me than out there with Sasuke. It’s why he left her with me and I could never say no to something like that. Sarada may not be my blood, but she’s my daughter now and I don’t regret taking her in.”

“I know you don’t,” Ino replied in a quiet voice.

They were back to their peaceful silence and Sakura turned her head to the side to look at Ino. She looked perfect there like it was where she belonged surrounded by all of that beauty. She took Sakura’s breath away and it was hard to return her eyes to the sky above them. The cerulean blue was so much prettier to stare at.

Even when Ino turned to her questionably Sakura didn’t look away. Ino smiled at her and Sakura felt her heart skip a beat. She found herself asking, “Do you ever feel that way, Ino?”

She met her eyes and they just stared at each other for a moment, before Ino turned back to the sky. She whispered back barely audible and Sakura had to strain herself to hear her, “No.”

***  
Naruto handed her the envelope and Sakura instantly opened it. All the papers had been signed and a note fell out with them. It was the single message she had sent him for an explanation.

_Ino and Sai got divorced._

She turned it over and Sasuke had write back two simple words. Good luck.

She smiled to herself as she stuffed everything back inside besides the small paper. She knew he would understand without her saying anything else. She handed the envelope back to Naruto and he looked at her hesitantly. “You’re sure about this?”

Sakura nodded with a smile and Naruto put the envelope carefully beside him. They were at lunch having barbeque and Naruto had brought the divorce papers with him. He grinned at her before digging in to the food. “I hope it all works out for you, Sakura-chan.”

She let out a nervous chuckle and looked down at her plate. “I don’t even know if I’m going to do anything about it.”

She looked up at him and Naruto gave her an encouraging smile with a serious look. “You should.”

She nodded with a small smile and he didn’t say anything else on the matter. Soon, he was rambling on about all his new Hokage duties and how much he missed Ichiraku’s since he didn’t get to go there as often. Sakura laughed and promised him next time they would go there instead.

She had just been telling him a funny story about her five-year-old when she overheard them.

“Do you really think Ino’s as okay with the divorce as she says she is?”’ It was Choji’s voice and she figured him and Shikamaru must be at the table behind them.

She stopped talking even though Naruto was looking at her oddly and listened to them. She knew it was rude to eavesdrop but she was still worried about Ino and maybe she had told her teammates more than she’d told her.

Shikamaru replied in a lazy voice, “She’s fine, Choji.”

“But after all those years of being in love with Sakura and then to lose Sai too. Don’t you think that would hurt?” Choji continued to argue with him.

Sakura felt her heart stop and she dropped her glass. Water spilled all over the table and she barely registered Naruto getting up from his side to come over to her. But she was already on her feet and headed towards the other table. Naruto called after her worriedly but she didn’t even hear him. Everything was white noise besides Shikamaru and Choji. With each step she took towards them, her heart beat louder against her chest.

Shikamaru clicked his tongue against his cheek. “Keep your voice down. What if someone –“

He stopped talking once he saw Sakura at the foot of their table. They both looked up at her in shock and Choji stuttered, “S-S-Sakura!”

She looked at him and tried to find her voice. “Is – is that true?”

Choji was at a loss for words and he opened his mouth, but nothing came out. She turned to Shikamaru and raised an eyebrow. 

He sighed before meeting her eyes with a small smile. “Yes, Sakura, it’s true. But Ino –“

She didn’t wait for him to finish his sentence and was already bolting for the door. She ran through the streets panting with only one thought on her mind. She probably managed to get there in a matter of minutes. She didn’t bother knocking, not that she usually did, and walked into Ino’s house. She barely had the mind to hope she was home and not at T &I or the flower shop.

She was breathless and she called out for her, “Ino!”

She heard a movement instantly as someone ran down the stairs to her left. She looked up and saw Ino hurrying to her with a worried expression. She smiled despite herself watching the blonde sway from side to side and that blue gazing at her. 

When Ino reached her, she grabbed her shoulders and looked her over. “Sakura, what’re you doing here? You look like a mess and why are your feet covered in dirt?”

Ino’s eyes came back to hers and Sakura didn’t waste any time before grabbing her face and bringing her lips to hers. The kiss was bruising and Sakura regretted being so harsh with her, but she had just been so _desperate_. Ino stilled against her for a second before kissing her back just as frantic. Fingers were tangled in her hair and a hand gripped at her waist. Lips moved with hers hungrily and Sakura felt herself being pushed back until she hit a wall. She held her close in response, loving how warm Ino felt against her and how soft her skin was. She moved a hand to the small of Ino’s back and she felt electricity shock through her when her hand pressed against the bare skin there. She tasted sweet on her lips and then a wet saltiness and she didn’t know if it was her or Ino that was crying.

When they had to break for air, neither of them moved away from each other and just stared into each other’s eyes. Sakura asked her breathless, “I’ll ask you again. Have you ever felt that way, Ino?”

Ino nodded and Sakura watched as tears spilled from her beautiful eyes. “Yes, every day with you, Sakura.”

Sakura laughed happily and wiped away Ino’s tears with her thumb. She leaned her head against hers and could feel Ino’s hot breath against her skin. She was intoxicating. Sakura told her as she gazed into that deep blue, “My favorite color has always been blue.”

Ino giggled and kissed her again, this time sweeter and slower. Sakura didn’t think she’d ever want to be anywhere else. She was finally right where she belonged. She wasn’t in Ino’s shadow anymore. She wasn’t ahead of her either. Right there, with soft lips and warm touches, she was her equal.


End file.
